


If I Didn't Found You

by EienNoTenshi



Series: Their Better Half [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Their Better Half (SIDE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EienNoTenshi/pseuds/EienNoTenshi
Summary: What really happened between them?What did he do to deserve to be banished from Teiko?Let's join Haizaki Shougo as we unfold his part of the story...
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou, Haizaki Shougo/Sakaki Jin (OC), Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, and more - Relationship
Series: Their Better Half [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/888369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	If I Didn't Found You

**Author's Note:**

> This is to answer to the requested Haizaki Shougo's Side of the Story. :)
> 
> Please bear with me, this work WILL be updated but SLOWLY.
> 
> It depends really hahah.
> 
> I hope you guys will support it.
> 
> I will be trying to update the other story from this Series.
> 
> Their Better Half (Sun and Moon).

Haizaki Shougo is the son of one of the most trusted Generals of Teiko Empire's ruler, Akashi Masaomi. He had grew up together with the Emperor's Only Heir, Imperial Prince Akashi Seijuuro so it was no wonder when he instantly became Prince Seijuuro's personal guard even in his young age he had proven himself worthy of such position.

Everything had been going well even when he was introduced to the other Princes. He had no hardships on going along with them. Especially Prince Kise whom almost has the ability the same as him only stronger because of his royal blood.

Everything was supposed to go well, he would be standing beside the Imperial Prince protecting him, guarding him, but then the accident happened.

That one accident which cost him all the trust he received from the Princes. Even from Prince Seijuuro whom had known him since they were little...

_But he had no choice. He had to do it. In order to protect the Empire, in order to protect whom he has to..._


End file.
